


Temporary Breakdown

by alphadine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart to Saucery's story "The Deft Ones"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Deft Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515596) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> The Deft Ones takes part in "a dystopian alternate universe in which genetic engineering has resulted in lupine super-soldiers and an overly militarized society." 
> 
> It's not even close to your "every-day fluff" but if you can appreciate even the dark stories you should definitely read it.

 

 

 

> _" [...] He stuffs a fist between his teeth, doubles over, and cries._
> 
> _He cries for the first time since coming to the base._
> 
> _He cries for the first time, miserably, whole-heartedly, because he knows he'll never cry, again. He coughs and chokes, snot clogging up his nose and dribbling down his chin, because he's crying for the first time and the last time, the last time ever, and he might as well make it count._
> 
> _Danny will punish him for his absence. Scott will be worried by it._
> 
> _But at least these few minutes, these few minutes locked in a stinking cubicle, are his own. [...] "_

 


End file.
